The List
Plot One day, Lazlo Is roaming around the forest. As he is skipping along, Edward breaks Lazlo's ankle out of spite. Slinkman is very disappointed in Edward, but Lumpus finds it funny. Slinkman orders Edward to do something nice for Lazlo in order to make it up to him. Specifically, whatever Lazlo wants Edward to do. What Lazlo has in mind, is that he has a list of things that he does for the other campers on a daily basis and Edward must do them in Lazlo's stead. Right off the bat, Edward finds out that he does not like having to do all the things that Lazlo does, but he does it anyways as he has to. When the day is over and Edward returns to his cabin, all of the other campers except for Lazlo are there to celebrate his selflessness and charity to the other campers! For the first time, Edward finally feels good about himself as he helped the other campers out and they really appreciate him for it! Unfortunately, Lazlo with his broken ankle is starting to feel jealous because Edward is getting all of the attention for Lazlo's list. So Lazlo feels it is only fair that Edward should share the campers love with Lazlo. So the next day, Lazlo throws a Pity Party for himself and all the other campers attend. But now Edward is feeling jealous because he didn't get any gifts for his charity! Edward realizes that the reason Lazlo is getting so much attention is because he has an injury. So Edward decides to get his own injury to get the other campers attention back! An act that Lazlo won't take without taking some retaliation against this action! Where will all this one-upmanship in causing themselves pain end up leading to? Production Music * Editor's Falling Over (B) - Dick Walter * Baby Elephant - Dick Walter * Monster Bug (A) - Gregor Narholz * Dramatic Cue (B) - Ronald Hanmer * Drunken Sailor (B) - Robin Jeffrey and Timy Laycock * Swing Low Sweet Chariot - Richard Harvey and Brian Gulland * For He's A Jolly Good Fellow - Harry Bluestone * Voodoo Victim - Gilbert Vinter * Hit And Run - Ralph Dollimore * Tristesse - Gerharded Trede * Synchrostings - Part 2 - Trevor Duncan * Editor's Falling Over (A) - Dick Walter * Synchrostings - Part 16 - Trevor Duncan Trivia *When everyone except Lazlo and Edward is moaning in pain on the ground (outside). One of the lemmings is purple. *Even though Harold the Walrus camper wasn't sitting with the rest of the Bean Scouts on the stand when it crashed, he was still shown bandaged up with a lot of injuries in the nurses room. Or it is possible that he was hurt in a completely unrelated incident. *Only time (in show continuity at least) that Lazlo has ever gotten jealous of someone. *Not only does Lazlo's cast size change consistently throughout this episode, the cast is also shown exposing some of his right foot to not exposing any of his right foot whatsoever. *This is one of the episodes that shows Edward can actually be nice, but as usually goes back to being rude *'Goofs:' **When Edward enters Lumpus cabin in one scene Slinkman's pants were gone then the next shot he was with pants. **When Edward enters his cabin in this episode, Chuck the Pig isn't wearing pants but after the scene cuts away from him and then cuts back, he is. Either that or he's one fast pants changer! *'Credits:' Edward wants everyone to watch him as he attempts to dive into a vat of Chef McMuseli's Boiling Pickle Juice. He does this, and surfaces with a lot of boils on his face, and in extreme pain. Then Chef McMuseli complains that the Pickle Juice was supposed to be vegetarian. Quotes Lazlo: I need to tell Dave I love him! Edward: (to himself) You can't write this stuff up! Edward: Dave, I love you Transcript Gallery Category:Edward Episodes Category:Lazlo Episodes